That One Hunter
by SigmaWolfe
Summary: Max had faced lots of things, including being in the raid to kill Oryx himself. She'd never really cared about much of the fighting and more for the freedom. Though she'll get a fair shair of blood shed after kidnapping one of the Vanguards, and taking him on a few adventures. *hint hint* 'Take me with you'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't remember my past life. Nothing from before I was resurrected by my Ghost, G-33. When I opened my eyes, I could remember nothing, except the pain of death that took me before all the darkness. Now I was seeing light again, though I was thrown into a war that I never wanted. I fought Fallen, Taken, Cabal, Hive, I even thought I destroyed Oryx himself. My life began to fling by, as if I was never asleep, as if I never died. A young Hunter, striving to survive the hardships of being a Guardian. This is, the end of my story.

I felt my body disintegrate as my Ghost transferred me out of my ship, my feet a few inches above the ground. I dropped down, glancing at G-33, he'd been there for me through thick and thin, never letting me down. He was a tad sarcastic in nature, much like myself. I tended to underestimate everything, getting myself into more trouble than any other Hunter of my generation. Smiling at G-33, I limped forward, ignoring the pain that shot up my leg as I moved.

I had been cut pretty bad. Normally I'd heal rather quickly with my Guardian abilities, but this time, the gash just kept bleeding. No doubt from a poison that the Thrall had dipped his talons into. Gritting my teeth, i glanced down, taking in the blood that now soaked the bottom of my cloak and boots.

"You should get that checked out," G-33's expressive, yet still robotic, voice brought me back to reality.

"I'm fine 33. I've had worse, it'll heal." I hated the infirmary. I hated being caged. The thought of having to sit in that pure white room for any amount of time had be shivering with the urge to run. G-33 shut up, knowing there was no changing my mind.

I continued on, doing my best to hid my limp as to not attract the attention of other Guardians. Most of them were too enveloped in their own work to even notice how hurt I actually was, though I refused to admit the pain that began to flare as I traveled down the stairs towards the Vanguards.

I passed Eris, giving her a respectful nod as I stumbled forward, my limp increasing severely whilst I still held my head high. My teeth began to grit together as I went down the few stairs that led to my destination. My eyes landed on Cayde-6, my Vanguard, the greatest Hunter I'd known. He looked exceedingly bored, his glowing blue eyes, flickering darkly with the need to get out of the tower. The same look I got if I sat in one place too long. I even had to sleep in a moving ship just to be sure I wasn't stuck in a cage.

He was shifting restlessly from foot to foot, digging his fingers into his map edges, crinkling the yellowing paper. I felt pity for him, as he wasn't even given a chair, he just had to stand there, day in and day out, waiting for someone to come to him with information.

"I need to get out of this tower," he groaned, his deep voice a mere whisper to himself, though I heard him.

"No kidding sir, you look dead on your feet from this angle," I replied smoothly, limping up to him with a sarcastic grin spread across my face.

"Heh, I feel dead." He smiled back, the metal of his face molding into a mock smirk.. "What can I do for you guardian? Got something for me?"

"I finished up that scouting mission for you sir, here's your info." I handed Cayde an electronic file encasing my findings.

"Knew it!" He shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the hall. Though he didn't seem to be very affected by the angry glares he was getting. I smiled at his childish nature, suppressing a giggle.

I was about to turn and leave, when I heard Cayde's voice call me, "Psst, Guardian, Take me with you." It was the quietest of whispers, and I don't even think he meant for me to hear him, but I did, and my smirk only grew larger.

"Alright," without another word, I grabbed Cayde's hand, and summoned my Ghost. With a flash, we were teleported out of the Tower, and into my spacey ship, pun intended.

Cayde landed upside down in the passenger chair, his cape flaring around him. I however, landed gracefully, my butt firmly planted in the pilot's chair. I broke out laughing as Cayde struggled to figure out what just happened.

"Wha- YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT!?" I couldn't tell if he was angry, or just plane surprised, either way it made me laugh harder. Tears prickled at the edges of my eyes while I snorted, not caring that my 'Commander' was sitting right next to me.

"Y-you told me to!" I gasped for breath as I struggled even more with fits of laughter. "Oh my Traveler you should see your face!"

Cayde finally got himself upright as he looked around the ship, admiring the cockpit. "Nice ship."

"Thanks. It's name is Kevin."

Now it was Cayde's turn to laugh, as he bent over holding in nonexistent stomach in a howl of laughter. "You named your ship 'Kevin'!?"

"I couldn't name him Betty," I pouted. "It was already taken."

This made Cayde laugh even more, making me smile.

"Would you like to go somewhere, sir," I cocked my eyebrows at Cayde as he slowly began to calm down.

"Hmm… lets check out Earth. And drop the sir, were not at the tower, just call me Cayde."

"Alrighty Cayde, Earth it is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh, Guardian," Cayde said quietly.

"You do realize I have a name Cayde, don't you?" I replied, flicking through several controls on the overly complicated interior of my ship.

"Okay-" He paused for a name."

"Max."

"Max, your leg is bleeding."

The pain suddenly hit me, and the only think I could think to say was, "ow."

Pulling myself out of my seat, I ran to the back of my ship… well more like limped, but that doesn't matter. Tossing open the med kit, I took several rolls of gauze, and plopped myself down to work, using the knowledge of the one medical class I took in the tower, though I fell asleep after the first five minutes, so my technique was terrible.

After my tenth time cursing the horrid white fabric for not qwoperating, Cayde stepped in, sitting in front of her.

"Gimmie," He demanded, before snatching the roll from her hands before setting to work. His electronic hands hummed warmly as he wrapped the gauze expertly around my leg without it bunching like it did when I tried to do it.

"T-thank you," I muttered, mentally beating myself for stuttering.

Cayde smiled, his fluorescent eyes acting like flashlights as he continued to mess with my leg. His metallic fingers poked my leg a few times, insuring the gauze was tight enough.

I held In a few yelps, laying my head in my hands, though it didn't help to ease the stinging pain that shot up my leg every time it moved.

"Alright, you should be fine, but maybe we should postpone the vacation till you can walk…" Cayde looked a bit heartbroken, his first escape in forever and he had to go back because I hadn't taken care of myself.

"No, no no," I said almost too quickly, "I'll be fine! Come on!" Pushing myself off the floor I stumbled forward, ignoring the horrid agony that walking put my leg in.

"Hey!" Cayde snapped, jumping up from the ground before charging after me, scooping me off the floor.

An involuntary shriek broke through my lips as I flailed in Cayde's arms, trying to escape his literal steel grasp. "Put me down right now or so help me I will bladedance your sorry metal butt!" A string of violent curses burst from my vocal cords as Cayde began to laugh, mocking my power.

"Calm down Gua-"

My elbow made contact with his face, small spirts of oil gushing into my face. "I told you my name was Max!"

Cayde stumbled back, tripping over his cloak before falling to the floor, me still in his arms.

My head slammed towards the ground, only to jam right into Cayde's metallic chin. At this point, I would prefer the floor, cause it hurt like a mother-traveler.

"Good Reif Max, what have you been eating?" Cayde groaned, holding his flat nose which was still draining oil.

"Sorry I enjoy sugar once in awhile," I mumbled, rolling off my vanguard with a large sigh. Rubbing my now bruised temple. "Sorry bout your nose."

"Eh, don't worry bout it, but if you happen to have a little screwdriver, that would be great."

It took all my power to not laugh as I replied, "You're gonna screw yourself?"

Silence.

A hiss came from Cayde as he tried to hold in his laughter, covering his 'mouth' with his hands. A smile creeped across my face as the Vanguard was reduced to a puddle of giggles and snorts.

His fluorescent mouth brightened as he smiled widely, his faceplates shifting to act like skin. Really thinking about it now, I noticed that if Cayde was a human, he'd be pretty darn good looking. I imagined Cayde flipping back a mop of dusty brown hair, his icy blue eyes sparkling flirtatiously while a blindingly gorgeous smile tickled his lips. Lightly sunkissed skin, perhaps a small stimply beard.

I could feel the flames erupting in my face, redness spreading across my cheeks. I brought my hands up to my cheeks, trying to hide the rosy color as more flashes of a dashing flirtatious human Cayde.

Ceasing his giggle fest Cayde turned to me, noticing how quiet I'd been, puffing out my cheeks to keep from squealing like a pig.

"You doing okay Max?" Cayde asked, prying one of my hands away from my still burning cheeks. "You've got a little something, riiiiight-" He poked my face, "There!"

An involuntary, and completely unintentional squeak vomited from my mouth, causing Cayde another bout of laughter.

"Shut up," I mumbled, covering my face again, the laughter continued, and my elbow happened to make contact with his metal frame.

"Hey!"

"Your fault," I growled, rummaging through a drawer, glancing back to be sure Cayde had gotten the message. He sat quietly, fingers still plugging his leaky nose.

Pulling out a tiny screwdriver, i sat cross legged in front of Cayde. "Alrighty, Nosebleed, lemme see your face."

"Just had me the screwdriver, I can do it myself."

"Ahhh, no." I flatlined, "You may be a robot, but I've seen you try and help repair things."

Mumbling something incoherent, Cayde removed his hand from his face, oil now leaking freely. Snorting, I patted my lap.

"What?" Cayde questioned, his eyes lighting up in an Exo-ish blush.

"Oh don't be a baby," I teased. "Put your head in my lap before you bleed to death."

Whirring lightly, Cayde obliged, shifting himself so his head was in my lap, eyes flickering. "You break something Guardian, you're paying for it."

"Hush baby vanguard, I got an A in my mechanics on my ship."

Placing a hand on his forehead, I leaned towards his nose, my lips almost brushing his faceplates. Clearing away some oil, I set to work, tightening the few screws that had loosened in his flat faced nose when I bonked him.

The leaking ceased, and I patted Cayde's face as if I was petting a dog, "You have been a good patient." Grinning evilly, I shoved the bud of the screwdriver in Cayde's mouth, "Have a lollipop!"

Slightly choking on his 'lollipop', Cayde shot up, spitting out the tool.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He glared at me, but I could hear the forced anger in his voice.

"Maybe," I smirked, standing up. "Come on, you wanted to see earth right?" My feet dragged on the floor as I plumped into the cockpit, bringing out my Holographic map. Dragging my fingers across the mini earth, I selected the cursed land of Siva, my fingers itching to shoot something.

"Strap in Cayde, I don't go slow," I warned, looking back at the vanguard who was lounging against the wall.

"I'll be good," he replied, inspecting his firearm.

"Your funeral." Slamming the yolk forward, we shot towards earth, Cayde, slamming into several cabinets. Ideot.


End file.
